1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to sights for firearms and particularly to laser sights for firearms, and more particularly to a firearm laser sight alignment assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser sighting devices for firearms have been used for a number of years. Laser sighting devices use a laser to assist in sighting the firearm. However, as the laser beam will follow an effectively straight line, and the bullet will follow a ballistic trajectory so that, despite a high muzzle velocity, at long distances the trajectory of the bullet will deviate significantly from the straight line. Also, the laser sight must be mounted to the firearm, which means that the laser beam cannot propagate concentric with the barrel. Consequently, it is necessary to aim the laser sight so that, for a given distance, the beam will illuminate the target with a spot at the position where the bullet will be after traveling that distance. The vertical setting of the laser beam is known as “elevation” and the lateral adjustment of the beam is known as “windage.”
Prior patents have been directed to the adjustment of a laser sight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,823 to Chen discloses a laser centrally mounted in a semi-spherical fixture which is disposed in a casing. The laser is positioned in the casing by rotation of the fixture therein, and held at the desired angle by frictional force. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,898 to Thummel discloses a laser module disposed within a housing adapted to be mounted on a firearm, wherein the back of the laser module is seated in the back of the housing and orthogonal set screws are positioned to move the front of the module to set the elevation and windage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,443 to Baikrich discloses a laser sighting device having a laser module disposed in a housing and seated against the back of the housing, wherein the front of the module is moved laterally by longitudinally moving cam members having threads which engage axially rotatable rings disposed around the housing.
However, these prior devices require a significant number of components. The large number of components adds complexity in manufacturing and inventory. In addition, the large number of parts, each having an associated tolerance, creates alignment issues with respect to both manufacture and use of the product. Further, prior devices which position lasers external to the frame of the firearm may suffer from misalignment issues in circumstances where the external laser and/or its associated mounting assembly endures rugged use (i.e., is bumped into, dropped, etc.).
Therefore, the need exists for an alignment system for a firearm laser sight, wherein the number of components is reduced, thereby providing more efficient manufacture. The need further exists for an alignment system that can accommodate manufacturing tolerances of the components to provide a ready and reproducible alignment.